Anhelo
by Karisdepiscis
Summary: Milo sorprende a Afrodita llorando y el caballero de Escorpio espera que esa sea su oportunidad (Miloxafrodita)


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

—

Milo paseaba por los acantilados cerca del Santuario. Se había aburrido de estar en su templo y por eso había decidido salir a despejarse un rato. Las olas del mar se oían de fondo, relajando los sentidos del de la casa de Escorpio. Se fue acercando a una pendiente que tenía una vista panorámica del Mediterráneo y desde ella pretendía ver el ocaso. Era algo que le gustaba hacer, ver aparecer las primeras estrellas desde aquel lugar apartado y escondido de todos. Al menos eso creía.

Al arribar al sitio, pudo notar que éste ya estaba ocupado por otra persona, una abundante cabellera celeste, fue lo que el caballero de escorpio pudo notar primero. Detuvo su andar nada más notar la presencia de Afrodita y quedó contemplando la espalda del decimosegundo guardián, preguntándose qué hacía en aquel lugar tan apartado. El lo frecuentaba y jamás había visto a nadie hasta ese momento.

La respuesta llegó cuando escuchó un sollozo y la espalda de Afrodita se tensaba en un intento por mitigar los espasmos, tomando al Escorpión por sorpresa que se fue convirtiendo de a poco en cólera. Mataría al culpable de las lágrimas de Piscis. Jamás lo había admitido ante nadie, pero Afrodita siempre fue el centro de su atención. Amaba al bello caballero, aunque él siempre fue invisible para los ojos celestes que sólo miraban a Máscara Mortal.

La verdad lo golpeó con fuerza, ¿acaso sería Cáncer el culpable del estado de Afrodita? De ser así, el de la cuarta casa pagaría. Apretó sus puños olvidándose de ocultar sus cosmos, y pudo notar al de los cabellos celestes tensarse al reparar en la presencia del otro. Lo vio llevarse las manos al rostro y Milo supo que se estaba secando las lágrimas en un intento por ocultarlas.

—Vete—sí Milo no lo hubiera visto llorar, juraría que sonaba normal.

—No—fue su respuesta, no se iría.

Afrodita, volteó en su dirección y lo miró por largos segundos, dejándolo ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, pero que también reflejaban sorpresa al saber que era él que estaba ahí. Milo no pudo evitar un leve pinchazo al saber que su adorado pez, esperaba a alguien más y no a él. Maldijo al cangrejo, por tener la suerte de tenerlo y no saber valorar al bello caballero.

Milo, vio el rostro de afrodita, se veía desaliñado, algo poco usual en él y aun así el octavo guardián pudo comprobar que Piscis lucía hermoso. Entonces, el de Escorpio, dedujo que Afrodita se vería hermoso en todas sus facetas y era algo le fascinaría ver, entonces su imaginación comenzó a volar a un lugar más privado, donde solo estaban ellos dos y al de ojos celestes bajo...

—¿Milo? —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del bello caballero—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Venía... a-a ver el ocaso —sentía sus mejillas arder, por un momento temió que Afrodita hubiese leído sus pensamientos— no sabía que estabas aquí.

—No te preocupes, ya me iba.

Afrodita se levantó para retirarse, pero al pasar junto a Milo, éste lo detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos y lo miró fijamente, el peli celeste se sorprendió por aquel gesto, Milo no era un caballero con el que tratara mucho, de hecho, muy pocas veces se dirigían la palabra, no entendía de qué iba aquello y Milo no sabía muy bien por qué lo había detenido, sólo sabía que no quería que se fuera.

—No es necesario qué te vayas, podemos hacernos compañía. Tú la necesitas y yo la agradeceré.

El Escorpión pronunció aquellas palabras casi en un susurro, Afrodita abrió sus hermosos ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, Milo lo abrazó con fuerza. Gesto que no fue correspondido de inmediato, si no hasta que Afrodita, sintió algo cálido en su interior. Los brazos de Milo se sintieron como un refugio para escapar de su dolor y fue entonces que devolvió el abrazo con gran fuerza y que Milo sintió como la gloria.

—Aunque a tu belleza no hay nada que se le compare, ver las estrellas desde aquí, es una verdadera maravilla—dijo Milo al oído de Afrodita, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Afrodita se permitió una sonrisa.

El sol descendía y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a titilar en el firmamento, ambos caballeros permanecieron en silencio. Afrodita agradeciendo la discreción de Milo para no preguntar nada sobre el porqué estaba llorando y Milo, soñando con la posibilidad de poder conquistar el corazón del hermoso santo que ahora recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.


End file.
